


美人鱼

by Shuli_03



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuli_03/pseuds/Shuli_03





	美人鱼

美人鱼

卜凡游到岸边的时候，浑身都是血。

他在昨天晚上经历了大风浪，船上的十个人只有他活下来了，现在浑身上下都是海腥味和血腥味。

海浪拍打着海礁发出不规则的声音，卜凡耗尽了最后一丝力气，直直的倒在沙滩上。

金黄色的阳光照在金黄色的沙滩上，刺眼的光芒异常温暖，海浪悄悄褪去，乖巧的像是迎来了它的主人。

当卜凡再次醒来时，他的衣服已经被人换过，虽然还是躺在沙滩上，身体下面却铺了一层干草编织的垫子。

身上酸痛无比，卜凡费力的支撑起身体，惊讶的发现自己身上的伤口不见了。

环顾四周，发现坐在树下的一个人。

那人长的很好看，眼睫毛特别长，眨眼的时候眼睫毛像是上下飞舞的蝴蝶，皮肤白皙稚嫩，像极了婴儿。

“你醒了?”那人转头看着卜凡，眼睛是异于常人的水蓝色。

“你救的我?”卜凡站起来走到那人身前，居高临下的看着他。

“碰巧遇到你了。”那人声音很好听，磁性还带着一丝清脆，言语之下还带着莫名的冰冷。

“谢谢你，请问你知道这里是什么地方吗？我遇到了风浪，船毁了，同伴也都死光了。”

“人鱼岛。”那人说着，笑了一下，卜凡发现他有一颗虎牙，很好看。

不知怎么，卜凡莫名觉得，这个人像极了人鱼，高贵美丽，浑身上下都带着不可侵犯的气质。

“我叫卜凡，我该怎么称呼你?”卜凡坐下来，平视面前的美人。

“岳明辉，叫我岳岳就好。”岳明辉轻轻的笑了一下，牵起卜凡的手，带着他站起身。

“我带你回家啊，这岛上没有什么居民，我和我弟弟住在这里。”

被美色迷惑的卜凡直勾勾的跟着站起来，他仿佛失去了思考，只是盯着岳明辉的脸，仔仔细细的看着。

真好看。

没什么文化的卜凡满脑子只剩下了这三个字。

水蓝色的眼眸吸引的卜凡一度陷了进去，掉落温柔乡。

爱情什么的，一瞬之间的事情罢了。

卜凡跟着岳明辉回到家，那是一个外面看着是一个普通的草房子，里面却很是精致奢华，充满了异域风情。

最让人惊讶的，就是房子外面连着大海，一点缝隙都没有留。卜凡站在石阶上，感受着小海浪拍打的触觉。

“饿了吗？”岳明辉突然出现在卜凡后面，从背后保住他，脸部轻轻摩挲着卜凡的脊背。

“有点。”卜凡转过身，把岳明辉抱在怀里，闻着他头发的味道，感觉浑身都酥软了。

岳明辉手上缠着卜凡的衣服带子，一点点抽掉，冰凉的手伸入卜凡的衣服里面，食指轻轻顺着腹肌往下滑，到腰部的时候色情的向上一挑，激的卜凡一个寒颤。

卜凡低下头，吻上了岳明辉的嘴唇，软软的香香的，让他忍不住更加深入。

岳明辉配合的张开嘴，卜凡的舌头迫不及待的滑了进去，轻轻的勾住，细细的舔舐。

卜凡无法形容岳明辉的吻，他之前不是没有做过爱，男的女的也都不忌讳，但是岳明辉给了他完全不同的感觉。好像跟他亲吻的不是凡人，而是一个妖精。

一个哪怕吸干他卜凡，他都心甘情愿的妖精。

岳明辉双手环住卜凡的脖子，更加贴近卜凡，隔着布料，卜凡都能感受到岳明辉的胸部的敏感。

大手缓缓的覆盖在上面，卜凡有一下没一下的摸着，绕着轮廓一点点画圈，最后固定在了岳明辉的两点红。

红点硬硬的，支棱在白皙的胸部间，卜凡猛的放开岳明辉的唇，粗暴的撕开了岳明辉的衣服，毫不犹豫的把一颗红点含入嘴中。

岳明辉轻抬下颚，颈部线条优美顺畅，嫣红的嘴微张，发出了羞耻的喘息声。

岳明辉的手插入卜凡的不长的头发里，冰凉的手刺激着卜凡的头皮和大脑，下面的东西涨得发疼，欲望一次次冲击着卜凡的理智，最后还是把岳明辉压在了羊毛地毯上。

卜凡的衣服被扔的四散，精壮的胸膛上下浮动，下面的家伙支棱在胯间，宣告着主人的欲望。

岳明辉跪在地上，白色的肌肤和红色的地毯形成了鲜明的对比，激的卜凡眼底一片红。

软软滑滑的舌头缠上了卜凡的下面，岳明辉轻巧又努力的把卜凡的东西全部含在嘴里，奈何嘴小，还是有一部分落在外面。

卜凡低下头，清楚的看见美人的嘴里含着自己的东西，顺滑粘稠的唾液包含着阴茎 ，昏暗的灯光反射出情欲的光。

“宝贝，你这张嘴，接待过多少人啊。”卜凡按着岳明辉的头部，让他按照自己的节奏走。

岳明辉抬起头，水蓝色的眼里满是色欲，双颊微微发红，吐出卜凡的东西，舔了舔嘴边的口水，“不多的，但是你的东西太好吃了。”

卜凡特别喜欢岳明辉的声音，磁性十足，还带着一些不一样的味道。

卜凡蹲下身，用手捧着岳明辉的脸，狠狠的吻下去，岳明辉嘴巴没有闭紧，口水顺着下颚流下，拉出了银丝。

卜凡伸手向下摸，岳明辉的皮肤好的不像话，滑嫩的卜凡都不敢用力，卜凡的手顺着岳明辉的股沟向前划，摸着摸着突然停手，猛的睁开眼睛。不可置信的看着面前的绝色美人。

他摸到了什么?卜凡低下头看向岳明辉的下面，岳明辉的阴茎依旧挺立着，但是明显尺寸不对他的身高，而阴茎的后面，卜凡的手摸到的地方，是阴道。

属于女人的阴道。

岳明辉笑了，笑的清清冷冷又色欲横生，把卜凡的手往阴道里带了带，附在他耳边说:“怎么样?有意思吗？”

卜凡这辈子都没想过他会遇到双性人。还是这么好看的双性人。

甩了甩头让自己清醒一点，卜凡才反应过来这不是梦，手下的触感是真的，就跟那些港口的妓女一样，甚至还要紧致。

岳明辉咬着卜凡的小耳朵，对着他的颈间吹气，“怎么了?吓到了?”

岳明辉跨坐在卜凡腿上，歪头问。

卜凡摸了一把岳明辉湿漉漉的身下，笑了:“我搞到宝了。”

然后就把岳明辉按在地毯上，对着阴道狠狠的插了进去。

异物入体的感受最开始没那么好，卜凡进的又急又快，岳明辉不适的扭动身体，带着鼻音的在卜凡身下哼哼唧唧。

卜凡能感受到岳明辉的阴道跟女人没什么不同，摩擦着岳明辉的阴茎进入他的阴道，卜凡觉得自己爽的这辈子都值了。

被压住手腕的岳明辉随着卜凡的动作在地毯上上下动，水蓝色的眼睛看着卜凡陷入情欲的模样，更加动情，身下更加湿润。

“宝贝，宝贝......”卜凡喜欢这么叫他，岳明辉想开口回应，却都是被撞击的破碎的呻吟和喘息。

卜凡看着身下的美人，欲火一层层燃烧，身上越来越热，汗水滴在地毯上被迅速吸收，就像卜凡的每一次撞击都被岳明辉全盘接受一样。

卜凡的动作越来越快，他知道自己已经在边缘了，腾出一直手抚摸着岳明辉的嘴唇，岳明辉含住卜凡的一根手指，呻吟声变成了闷哼。

“你会怀孕吗？”卜凡问。

“理论上是可以的，”岳明辉含糊不清的回答，嘴里还含着卜凡的手指，“但是我没有子宫，只是有阴道而已。”

“那我射在里面了。”卜凡拿出手指，低头吻上去。

回答卜凡的是岳明辉主动激烈的吻。

卜凡戛然而止的动作宣告他的缴械，湿热的东西射进了岳明辉的阴道，岳明辉喘息的小腹大幅度动作，承受着难以言说的快感。

卜凡从岳明辉体内出来的时候，带了点东西滴在了地毯上，不知道是谁的。

岳明辉看着卜凡大口喘气笑了起来，从地毯上爬起来，牵着他走向卧室。

卧室很大，天花板还镶嵌了镜子，卜凡躺在床上，可以很清楚的看见两个人的一举一动。

“你很会玩啊宝贝。”卜凡用手指勾住岳明辉的下巴，看着岳明辉颈间的痕迹，咽了一口口水。

“喜欢吗？”岳明辉乖巧的像猫，手指主动放在了卜凡的胯间，上下撸动。

“这次操哪里？”岳明辉笑眯眯的，挑逗的看着卜凡。

“你后面那张嘴。”卜凡刚起身，突然想到一个问题，反手抱住岳明辉，感受他的皮肤温度:“宝贝，你需要润滑什么的吗？”

他记得他之前搞男人都挺麻烦的。

“不用。”岳明辉吻着卜凡的嘴角，“说句不好听的，我这种双性人就是为了做爱而生的，不需要那些麻烦。”

“谁说的，”卜凡惩罚的拍了一把岳明辉的屁股，“宝贝是用来疼的。”

“谁疼我啊，之前那些来到岛上的，不是看中我了，就是看中我弟弟了。”岳明辉丝毫不在意的揭露自己的过去。

“都是些提上裤子不认人的罢了。”

“还有几个试图把我们哥俩都带走，可惜.....”

“可惜什么?”卜凡抱着岳明辉，怜惜的亲了亲他的额头。

岳明辉缩在卜凡怀里，抱着紧致的腰，说:“都走了，消失了，不见了。”

“你想离开吗？”卜凡问他。眼睛里满是真挚。“我可以带你离开的，还有你弟弟。”

岳明辉笑了，蹭了蹭卜凡的鼻头，压着嗓子说:“我怎么走啊，我走不了的。我完全不适应这之外的环境。”

“而且我的身份被人发现了会很麻烦的。”

“那我也不走了，我要陪着我的宝贝。”卜凡耍横的躺在床上，满脸的坚定。

岳明辉被逗笑了，趴在他的身上，轻声说:“别傻了，你迟早会走的。”

卜凡不再说话，而且把脸别向一变，耍着孩子脾气。

岳明辉爬到卜凡身上，顺着卜凡的下巴开始亲吻，水渍一路蔓延到胸部，手指灵活的撸动着卜凡的东西，水蓝色的眼睛看着卜凡，里面满是邀请。

“妖精，色诱。”卜凡身下涨得特别难受，手指抓着床单试图分散注意力。

“来啊，”岳明辉轻轻的用下面磨蹭卜凡的大腿根，“操翻我啊，不然我怎么敢跟你走啊。”

卜凡猛的坐起来，岳明辉顺势躺下，看着身上的人满脸都是发狠的迹象。

“岳明辉，你这是在惹火啊。”卜凡说完就把岳明辉翻过来，不打任何招呼就进入了后面。

“额啊.....”后面的湿润度要比前面差很多，岳明辉感受到了疼，但是身体里的人太过发狠，他都不敢再说什么，连呻吟都存着劲。

“操翻你就跟我走是不是?”卜凡看着跪在床上的岳明辉，白皙的脊背和跟着颤抖的臀肉，莫名的燃烧了一股怒气，动作更加剧烈，每次都是深进深出，操的岳明辉腿直抖。

“你慢点，”岳明辉感觉自己的双臂要支撑不住了，忍不住开口说。

“慢不了，”卜凡劣性的一笑，直接把岳明辉的上半身压在床上，让他高高的撅着屁股，一只手伸进了岳明辉的前面，坏心思的搅动。

“我还要操翻你呢。”

岳明辉实在受不了卜凡的玩弄，压抑的嗓音彻底失控，脑子里什么都想不到了，被动的感受着快感。

卜凡被岳明辉的呻吟激的眼底发红，上下其手，肉体互相撞击的声音混着羞耻的水声和呻吟，房间内淫乱不堪。

岳明辉真的感觉自己要不存在了，卜凡每一次撞击都是又猛又准确，手也不老实的一次次摩擦敏感点，双重快感激的他溃不成声，眼睛红红的，声音也混乱十足，粉色的肠肉被一次次带起带出，阴蒂被玩弄的湿泞不堪。岳明辉前面的阴茎早就软了，床单上都是他的精液和淫水。

“不行了，我要不行了，你轻点。”岳明辉换了一个姿势被卜凡操，他的双腿放在了卜凡的肩上，卜凡可以清晰的看见阴道里面，粉红的，诱人的，后面也没停，卜凡已经熟练的掌握了岳明辉身上所以的敏感点，精确的擦过和撞击，岳明辉每次都叫的让人心痒。

“这就不行了？”卜凡带着坏笑，把家伙从后面插到前面，淫荡的水声激起了卜凡的劣性根子。

“这不还湿着吗？我们宝贝小辉很耐操的啊。”

岳明辉做爱时不喜欢闭眼睛，通过天花板的镜子，他看见自己羞耻的姿势和淫荡的表情，  
他被卜凡带动着，浑身上下都泛着红色，嘴巴已经闭不上了，一边呻吟一边流口水，卜凡都会全盘接收，呻吟和口水都会吸入自己的口中。


End file.
